imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Reynarawr/Story: Of the Lighthouse
Story: Of the Lighthouse 1 My first little 'story'. Little sketches were done off, this is just a first spin draft for me. ^^ Skitter, mice. Drip, drip, rain water. Little noises scared us. We'd been training lately, and this was our first time venturing into the mysterious lighthouse. Ang, fearless, whipped out her torch and lit it. Instantly, the room lit up. It was ugly and disguisting. The ground was rickety and unstable, with a ceiling threatning to collapse on us. The walls were ancient and eerily silent. Every sound, every step, every breath echoed through the walls. Still then, my curiousity got the best of me and I ventured forward. A small, figure came bouncing towards us. I froze instantly. A testing woopa. BOOM! Dead woopa, gone in an instant. Behind me, Ang had a half smirk of amusement with her wand at her side. The rest of the way was quiet and calm, undisturbing without a doubt. I noticed writing sprawed on some walls, and elaborate drawings on others. I couldn't read the writing, in some sort of Egypt sort of code with symbols and random lines. I made little notes on my notepad The further we ventured, the darker it became despite our torch. Once we got too far in to go back, I reluctantly went on. I found myself facing the decision of going either left or right. "Left." "Right" "It's left." "How would you know anyways??" We bickered on and on. Clang. 'We stopped, and froze. The first sound of a weapon. Slowly, figures appeared. One after another, and the sounds increased, steady breathing, signs of an assasain. Eyes shiny black shown through, we couldn't see anything else. As if we were fighting shadows. Then I saw more clearly, this was a gang of ''skeletons. How could I have been so dumb! The lighthouse had a large war back then, killing thousands of lanos and siras. Of course we would be attacked! They had shiny black sockets where eyes should've been. Their jaw with a frown, and eyes creased into a permanent scowl. They walked slowly, which made them even scarier by the second. Their sword was sharper than mine, they could easily defend against Ang's magic. And from the middle of the army, came the figure of a person. A tall lean figure of a curvy woman. She walked, no'' floated ''closer. Her eyes were closed, with a creepy smile. Then I realised, she was a lanos ghost. She looked familiar, the type of face you'd swear to throw TV if you saw them again. Her face was pale and glowed. She was frightnening beautiful. Her waistlength dirt brown hair flowed. She looked like she could destroy a group of baby pandas and still smile. ''Serrandias! The legendary Warrior of Lanos, dying in the collapse of a totem in the lighthouse. She opened her eyes. Fierce sea green eyes fixed straight at me. Serrandias snapped her fingers with a cruel grin. We were swallowed by total darkness as our torch flickered unsteadily and went out. Please, please , please comment your opinion. I really, totally want to know!! Ty ty ty ty ty! See you soon, '~Chief Reynarawr Category:Blog posts